A Lover's Quarrel
by hatorisandharuslover06
Summary: When Ghoon Hahm sees Que Min and Jung Woo together he gets jealous. But what happens when Jung Woo runs away... How will Que Min and Ghoon Hahm feel? ... LEMON... PAIRINGS: GhoonHahmXQueMin and some TaeXGaWoon I am terrible with summaries.
1. Trouble with the Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own K2, it is own by the wonderful Lee Young You. If I did own K2 that would be the sign that the world is coming to an end and the angry mob that would be chasing me down to remove my internal organs.

**Key: itlaics is thoughts/dialogue and bold is the setting or anything else**

A/N: my very first fanfic so please be honest with what you think. and I would not mind any suggestions or something. Oh yeah this is in college and Jung-Woo lovers don't hate me. I just thought that Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm need some support thats all, and this is a somewhat lemon maybe. Just give me your opinions no matter what. I also thank Daddy Pixie for helping me with the lemon and editing.

**_A Lover's Quarrel_**

Que-Min felt so hot, when Jung-Woo stared at her. Her body shivered and she let out a sigh full of passion when he gave her an icy glance over her whole body. Que-Min began to sweat when she remembered his lips on hers. Damn, why did Jung-Woo do this to her. She recalled his reaction when they had made-out. He had moaned and rubbed himself against her. Hadn't she done the exact same thing as well. They ended up making love to each other and it had been a very passionate night with their cries of ectasy and passion. But now Jung-Woo acted as if she didn't exist.

_"Jung-Woo, why are you ignoring me when just a few days ago you were so excited and into me?" _Que-Min asked. _"Well that was then, this is now,"_ Jung-Woo stated, _"and besides I don't find you attractive anymore. That and you put out too easily you bitch." "WTF." _argued Que-Min, _"So you mean to tell me that you liked me only when you got fucking laid." "Yeah, so who gives adamn care about you, you damn freakin' wench." _Jung-Woo countered, _"and oh yeah I want you to stay the heck away from me and just leave me alone." _And with that Jung-Woo left and is never heard from again.

**Few Days Later**

Que-Min stares into the bright blue sky with tears in her eyes. _Why did I ever think that some guy like Jung-Woo would really like me for me. I mean come on all he wanted was a good lay and he was happy. Why did I cheat on Ghoon-Hahm like that I mean sure he's cute and I am supposed to be his girlfriend but should I tell him what I did. He would probably leave me just like Jung-Woo. God, why is it he had to be such a really good kisser and he was...very...endowed. _She sighed and felt as if her whole world came crashing down. in a matter of only a few days. She stood up fixing her short jean skirt and her sparkling red halter top. She zipped up her deep black boots that were at least knee high and redid her jet black hair.

Ghoon-Hahm watched Que-Min sigh and knew what she was thinking about. He felt like such an jerk for not seeing the signs earlier. That Que-Min wanted to feel passion and love. He had seen pictures of her and Jung-Woo kissing and had seen Jung-Woo rub himself against her. Ghoon-Hahm had overheard the moans and at the moment he heard Que-Min sigh his arousal felt as if it was going to explode. Damn it! Why did she have this power over him! Causing him to forgive so easily and make him feel as if nothing else in the bloody world mattered. He knew Que-Min had learned her lesson and he was ready to take her back. He knew he loved her more than anything else and that he only wished he would have been her first. He wanted to show her how much he cared and he felt hot even though he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with green cargo pants and converse sneakers. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing his signature prescription sunglasses.

Que-Min started to walk away when she heard someone call her name. _Hey._ Que-Min knew that voice all to well, and of course it had to be Ghoon-Hahm. _Shit, is he going to dump me or laugh at me for being such a stupid bitch. _Ghoon-Hahm saw the look of fear and rejection in Que-Min's eyes and felt something tug at him. _Listen, I don't hate you. I could never hate you Que-Min. I just wish that you had not cheated on me like that. I-I...love you and I don't want to lose you damnit._ As he finished he leaned down and began to kiss her slow and gentle at first then nibbled on her lower lip begging for entrance and sherewarded him witha soft moan of pleasure. Ghoon-Hahm saw his opportunity to explore her mouth. Que-Min let her tongue do the same, she also let her hands rub up and down on Ghoon-Hahm's chest. Ghoon-Hahm rubbed up against Que-Min and let out a moan when she moved her hand to his harden member and began tocaressing it through the clothing. Que-Min noticedthe look of want and need in Ghoon-Hahm's eyes when he pulled away from her breaking the kiss. _Damn, that was good! _they both thought. _Ghoon-Hahm can you forgive me for my actions._ Que-Min pleaded. _I already have forgiven you because as long as you come back to me then everythingwill be forgiven and forgotten. _Ghoon-Hahm told her, while sucking on her neck andgroping her breasts. Ghoon-Hahm began to remove Que-Min's clothing and his own, while licking and nipping at Que-Min's breast and inner right thigh. Ghoon-Hahm then removes his boxers when...**Suddenly.Ghoon-Hahm reachs over and turns off the computer. Me--WHAT THE HECK are you doing. Daddy's Pixie--It was just gittin' good! Man, She's gonna have readers on her ass for that.Ghoon-Hahm--giving us some damn privacy you bloody idiot. Me-- fine but if anyone comes to kill me I blame you stupid ass. Ghoon-Hahm-- fine by me bitch. Me-Well its on now you little jackass. Ghoon-Hahm--hahahaha try me you damn bitch. Me-- Who you callin' a bitch you bastard. Daddy's Pixie--Can't we all just git along? -sobs-Que-Min--Stop with the name calling and finsh already. Me-- Damnyou're absolutely freaking right...** And when they were finished Que-Min asked Ghoon-Hahm if he would marry her.

_**A/N; so what do ya'll think should I make another chapter or leave it as a one-shot. reveiw please and sorry if the characters were OOC.**_

**_Daddy's Pixie: K2 ain't really my thing, but I liked it. I know you did, so just help out hatorisandharuslover06 and press that little blue botton down there. I know you wanna. _**


	2. Will u marry me and luv me revised

Disclaimer: Do I have too… Looks over her shoulder and sees Lee Young You and a couple of guys with guns aimed at her head… All right, I don't own K2 that is owned by the wonderful and kind Lee Young You… ya'll happy now… Everyone grins and shoots the guns in celebration of the disclaimer and at that the author runs away too scared to even type…

**Key: italics are thoughts/dialogue and bold is the setting or anything else **

A/N: I kid… and thanks to dontbreakme who was the second person to read my story thanks so much for your review… also thanks to anyone else I enjoyed reading the comments and I know this story is probably found to be very perverted but I blame only myself and my companions, their names shall be hidden to all but they know who they are…HaHaHa… Sorry if the characters are ooc I learn along the way right? Anyways enjoy the Second chapter of A lover's Quarrel though it seems a I could have named this betterstares out into the distance anyway I will be giving a summary of the chapters where I left off before each chapter… so enjoy this chapter and please review…

**_Recap: Jung-Woo and Que-Min had sex together, Ghoon-Hahm sees them doing it or at least some pictures, and Jung-Woo dumps Que-Min and leaves for good. Ghoon-Hahm takes Que-Min back and they admit to loving one another and that led to the end where Que-Min asked Ghoon-Hahm to marry her. _**

**A Lover's Quarrel Chapter 2 **

**In Que-Min's dorm room **

Ghoon-Hahm could not believe what Que-Min had just asked. "_What the ?" _Ghoon-Hahm questioned her and to his amazement he saw a ring extended out to him. "_Does that mean a yes Ghoon-Hahm._" Que-Min asked with a big smile on her face. "_Of course I'll marry you but shouldn't the guy be asking the girl?" _Ghoon-Hahm quizzed. "_Maybe, but I don't give a as long as I get you for all our life." _Que-Min answered. She then leaned over and began to nibble on Ghoon-Hahm's lower lip begging for entrance and was rewarded with his grumble of pleasure and explored his mouth as he did the same… Ghoon-Hahm felt his arousal grow firmer and felt the need to release again into Que-Min. _At least we're both naked from our last and I can screw her faster. _Ghoon-Hahm thought with Que-Min caressing his harden member and licking his neck and chest in circular motions making Ghoon-Hahm shiver and his arousal felt as if it was going to explode. _My boy is so sexy when he needs to release. _Que-Min thought with a grin while sucking on Ghoon-Hahm's arousal. _Damnit to hell that dumb bitch is toying with me and my manhood_.Ghoon-Hahm thought angrily._ Oooh he is pissed as hell now but he is so hot when he has that scowl on his face._Que-Min thought as she moved her tongue over Ghoon-Hahm's manhood.

A low groan escaped Ghoon-Hahm's lips as he found himself pushing Que-Min off of him and straddled her and began to rub his hardened member against her thigh. Que-Min responded by moaning in pleasure as Ghoon-Hahm took the opportunity to thrust into Que-Min receiving a gasp of surprise and a sigh of passion as he began to thrust in and out of Que-Min slowly at first, then even faster and harder than before when Ghoon-Hahm released into Que-Min both screamed out in ecstasy and passion.

Afterwards, they both cuddled and discussed what they planned to do for their wedding. "_I think we should invite only our close friends and family to the wedding. Do you agree with me?" _Que-Min lovingly questioned Ghoon-Hahm."_Yes, I think we should have a small wedding." _Ghoon-Hahm agreed affectionately nipping Que-Min's breast. "_Do you think everyone knows that we were meant to be together?" _Ghoon-Hahm asked Que-Min. _"Yes." _Que-Min answered solemnly. They talked for hours and decided to get married in seven months. They were about to go at it again when… **Suddenly… Que-Min leans over and pours coffee all over the computer. Me- YOU STUPID BITCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? Que-Min- can't you see that me and my boy are in the middle of around and you are telling the whole god damn world about us. Me- ...JAW DROP… Well so god damn sorry about intruding on your life but people will kill me thanks to your damn attitude you damn . Ghoon-Hahm- Don't call my girl a ya bitch! Me- Hang on why are you defending her when she cheated on you...Punched in face and back... Ghoon-Hahm- Who gives a damn she came back to me and I agree with her I want some privacy when I'm my girl... Me- FINE, just don't hurt me... Ghoon-Hahm and Que-Min-- So we have a deal with no more sex scenes? Me-- yes I guess so...looks down at shoes... Ghoon-Hahm and Que-Min--- Good... Smiling evil smiles... Me--- _"They will never suspect a thing... evil laugh" _well okay then I need to finish... Ghoon-Hahm and Que-Min-- Damn straight you bitch finish the freakin' chapter. Me-- Okay... **And when they finished Ghoon-Hahm took Que-Min to start looking for a tux and to the bridal show...

**_A/N: Hey sorry for the mistake I added the chapter without finishing it so this is the new revised 2nd chapter... please review my story..._**

**_and dontbreakme thanks for the reviews I am truly sorry for the mistake if there are any... _**


	3. Guess Who's coming today?

Disclaimer: Well here we go again… I don't own K2 or Ghoon-Hahm… sobs…. but the brilliant Lee Young You does… however, if I ever do I'll let everyone know so that they can come and attack me… if you can find out where I live that is… laughs crazily…

**Key: italics are thoughts/dialogue and bold is actions or anything else**

A/N: Thanks to dontbreakme for the reviews I greatly appreciate it and I hope this is going to be easier to understand and read… I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter because that was my very first lemon to have written ever so hopefully it was pleasant and I hope this chapter will be okay… but to stay on topic time to give my recap…

_**Recap: Ghoon-Hahm said yes to Que-Min and have a major sex scene that I am now sad to say may not happen again or maybe so and they go to get Ghoon-Hahm's tux and go to the bridal show where they meet…**_

A Lover's Quarrel Chapter 3

**Bridal Show downtown…**

"_I liked that chef's food how 'bout you Ghoon-Hahm?" _Que-Min asked cheerfully._ "It was good maybe we can keep that one in mind for our reception." _Ghoon-Hahm whispered quietly in Que-Min's ear. Ghoon-Hahm leaned over and began to suck on Que-Min's neck and enjoyed Que-Min's reaction to his touch. _"Ghoon-Hahm not right now, we have to keep looking for ideas…" _Que-Min said in a reserved manner.

"_Que-Min is that you?" _a voice yells out. Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm turn around to face Tae and her fiancé, Ga-Woon

"_Oh my god it is you and what's this Ghoon-Hahm. Why is Ghoon-Hahm here with you Que-Min unless you are getting married…but you aren't are you?" _Tae interrogated the couple excitedly.

"_Actually we are getting married in seven months."_ Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm responded together.

"_Wow congratulations you two. So Que-Min when did Ghoon-Hahm propose to you?"_ Ga-Woon asked politely.

"_Well Ghoon-Hahm didn't propose, I did and it was just a few hours ago that it happened. We already have his tuxedo and we came here to get ideas for the wedding."_ Que-Min answered happily.

"_YOU PROPOSED TO GHOON-HAHM!" _Both Tae and Ga-Woon yelled.

"_Yes I did." _Que-Min answered softly.

"_She surprised me but I wouldn't have it any other way. That and it doesn't matter who proposed as long as we are together and happy." _Ghoon-Hahm said smiling at his beautiful fiancé, who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"_Hey, Que-Min do you want to walk and look around with us?" _Tae asked politely. _"Sure that would be fine with me. How 'bout you Ghoon-Hahm?" _Que-Min answered._ "Its fine by me." _Ghoon-Hahm replied. And with that the two couples continued to look around at the many different booths.

"_Wow look at that cake isn't it beautiful?" _Tae asked Ga-Woon._ "Damn straight it is sweetheart."_ Ga-Woonreplied sweetly.

"_Wow so when is your big day Tae?" _Que-Minquestioned quietly. _"In three weeks I shall be Mrs. Tae __Ga-Woon-Im." _Tae answered with a graceful smile

"_I can't believe the size of that cake sweetheart. Do you think we should ask them to make our wedding cake?" _Ghoon-Hahm and Ga-Woon inquired their fiancés. _"Yes I think we should ask them to." _Both girls answered happily.

"_Hey Que-Min will you please be my maid of honor at our wedding?"_ Tae asked hopefully. _"Yes I would be honored to be your maid of honor Tae. Do you have your dress and your bridesmaids' dresses picked out yet?" _Que-Min replied graciously.

"_I haven't decided what my bridesmaids will be wearing nor have I picked out my dress yet." _Tae answered quietly._ "Well then I think we should go look for your dress then Tae." _Que-Min suggested._ "I like how you think Que-Min I think we should both go and look at the wedding dresses tomorrow. Would that be okay with you Ga-Woon?" _Tae thanked Que-Min.

"_That's fine by me sweetheart you should go and look for your dress tomorrow and Ghoon-Hahm and I will go and talk to Kun about being my best man." _Ga-Woon answered happilyand then quickly added_, "If you don't have anything planned Ghoon-Hahm." _

" _I don't have anything planned for tomorrow so I'll take you up on that offer man." _Ghoon-Hahm replied. _"Okay then tomorrow we hang out with Kun." _Ga-Woon replied.

**The Next Day at the Wedding Dress Shop**

"_Oh my god I can't believe today is the day I will choose my wedding gown Que-Min." _Tae squealed excitedly._ "What do you think of these two dresses Que-Min?" _As she held up a pure white strapless dress with a long traditional train made of velvet and silk and an off-the shoulders heavenly white dress made of silk.

Que-Min who had been looking at two bridesmaid's dresses, those were both strapless but one was maroon and the other was sapphire blue, studied both dresses and thought it over for a few minutes. Que-Min replied, " _I like the strapless dress and the color but I think you should not have a train on it. That and it would look perfect on you Tae." _

"_Really you think so too? I like that sapphire blue dress for the bridesmaids." _Tae gushed over happily._ "I was hoping that you would maybe be my maid of honor Tae." _Que-Min stated sweetly. _"Of course I would be delighted to be your maid of honor what color do you want for your bridesmaids' dresses?"_ Tae responded graciously. _"I was thinking of only having you in my wedding party Tae. And I like that burgundy dress with the one strap on it or maybe that strapless dress in neon blue." _Que-Min replied pleasantly._ "You have interesting taste Que-Min but I think it should maybe be the burgundy dress." _Tae retorted thoughtfully_. "Thanks so much for being here Que-Min. I couldn't have done this without you."_ Tae added kindly. _"Back at ya Tae."_ Que-Min replied just as kindly.

**At The Restaurant**

"_So Kun will ya be my best man."_ Ga-Woon asked. _"Sure man it would be my honor to be the best man."_ Kun replied and added, "_So, Ghoon-Hahm I hear yer girl proposed to ya from my buddy Ga-Woon." _

"_Yeah that's right Que-Min proposed to me and I said yes. However, we plan to get married in seven months but lord knows she already has her dress picked out but I have no idea who my best man will be. My gang will be there and her college friends will be there too I guess but it will be a small wedding she probably already asked Tae to be her maid of honor." _Ghoon-Hahm answered strongly.

"_That's cool man and I have some awesome news for you guys about your bachelor parties."_ Kun said excitedly. _"It turns out I can get some great strippers for you guys if you want them and I scored us some excellent keg."_

"_I think we'll pass man ain't nothing I would want to see that I already have seen from my girl." _Ga-Woon and Ghoon-Hahm replied together.

"_Alright then more for me and I think all I need is hot chicks in my bed to make my day heaven on earth." _Kun replied happily. _"Dude you have some major issues."_ Ghoon-Hahm said with meaning. _"Ghoon-Hahm who is that chick sitting over there with a pen and paper writing down everything we say."_ Ga-Woon and Kun asked curiously. _"Her that's Ayumi she is writing a story about us. She has some major issues with getting into Que-Min and my sex life. Hey Ayumi get yer ass over here." _**Me- Oh shit they caught me. Uh whats up Ghoon-Hahm, Kun, Ga-Woon. Ga-Woon- Nothing much but could ya give us some privacy. Me- Privacy? Ga-Woon and Ghoon-Hahm- Yeah. Kun- Ya know I think I need some company of a beautiful brunette. Me- blushes… ya know I think maybe I should leave now… Kun-With Me? Me- Maybe I will maybe I won't, sex god. Kun- Sex god huh. Me- well yeah… blushes and looks over her shoulder… Well look at the time, I think I should finish this story up. Kun- Come with me baby I'll let you have a wonderful night of passion and happiness. Me- runs away with Kun holding her hand singing I'm going with Kun tonight in yer face Yuka! And screams the end of the chapter… **_Kun says, "I know I do have some major issues when it comes to sex." _

_**Ayumi's Note: sorry for not updating in a while I wanted this chapter to be perfect. However my version of perfect is left open to improvement and I would love suggestions and praises. So please review.**_

_**A special thanks to dontbreakme for sticking to my story. Thanks a bunches.**_


	4. Here Comes the trouble

Disclaimer ...Ayumi looks off into the distance thinking about her wonderful night with Kun last night. -Snaps out of daydream- if I were to own K2 the men would be real and I would have had my night out with Kun. Unfortunately for me it is not true and my life just keeps getting more complicated by the rules of writing. I don't own K2 it is owned by the gifted Lee Young You. - Looks over at the cops who shake their heads with joy that I, Ayumi, have actually yielded to their demands and asks "_Are you men happy now?" _**…sobs…** but one day I will get my way ya hear me one day!

**Key: thoughts '' and dialogue "" and bold is actions or anything else**

Ayumi's Note: I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating this sooner the ACTs are killing my style and I have been busy with applying for college and getting through my life in high school and graduating. Darn it. And for those who have not read my profile my friends gave me the nickname Ayumi so that's what I'll be going by from now on. Thanks to everyone who has read my story and reviewed it especially dontbreakme and Gonah H. Inaraku, I appreciate it a heck of a lot. And dontbreakme thanks for sticking to my story I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I think I may put something "special" in this chapter **looks over her shoulder to find that Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm are not here at the moment** special as in a possible lemon so if it is not your thing don't continue or maybe ignore some parts I will also have a warning to let you know to skip to the end of the chapter or keep reading till the end. Also I plan on writing a least a few more chapters but the story ain't over til I give the word. And even then it still depends on you my glorious readers. I am getting ready to write some new stuff this summer so yay me.

_**Recap: Tae and Que-Min go shopping and Ghoon-Hahm and Ga-Woon meet up with Kun and Ga-Woon asks Kun to be his best man.**_

_**A Lover's Quarrel Chapter 4**_

**2 weeks later, 6 more months till Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm tie the knot **

**In Tae's room the day of the wedding**

"Que-Min I can't believe it in a half in hour I will be married to Ga-Woon." Tae gushed to Que-Min as she got into her pure white, strapless, silk wedding dress.

"Don't worry everything will go according to your schedule Tae." Que-Min said as she put on her bridesmaid dress.

"I know it is but what happens if he changed his mind." Tae wondered nervously, "What if there is another girl that he met somewhere and decides to dump me." Tae said while getting her hair and make-up done.

"You know Ga-Woon would never do such a thing Tae and also why would he when he has the woman of his dreams right here." Que-Min remarked while putting on Tae's veil.

"I know that but what if…."Tae replied slowly.

"No what ifs the wedding is about to start Tae. Just stay calm." Que-Min said handing Tae the bouquets for Tae and herself.

**Down at the Alter**

Ga-Woon looks at Kun with a smirk and remark about last night. "Just couldn't resist getting those damn strippers could ya."

"Man you were asking for it, and every bachelor party needs strippers."Kun retorted.

"But what did I tell you I wanted, huh" replied Ga-Woon. "I just wanted to have fun and party get a major hang over and be drunk enough to screw the heck out of my new wife. But NO you just had to get the FUCKING STRIPPERS and that crazy girl Ayumi to watch you go at it with them all in fucking front of me you bastard."

"Man don't go throwing your fucking problems my way. The party needed strippers and I provided them." Kun shot back.

"Just shut the hell up and let my bride get her damn ass out her_e."_ Ga-Woon growls and stares at the preacher and barks, "Preacher start the damn music! Right now!"

Preacher looks nervously around and spots Que-Min. He motions her to start walking down the aisle and the wedding music begins. Que-Min looks surprised and just starts gliding down the aisle, at a fast pace, due to the fast tempo Wedding March.

'What the hell is going on? Why is Ga-Woon looking like he's going to murder Kun. Wait do I REALLY want to know why? Oh well just pull yourself together and smile.'Que-Min ponders while basically running down the aisle. She arrives at the altar, breathless.

Tae looks surprised as Que-Min pretty much ran down the aisle.

'WTF is going on? Okay girl calm down, smile, the time is now or never. Oh no why is Ga-Woon looking like he can murder. Damn Kun what did he do now? God why today, okay almost there alright keep smiling.' As Tae thought to herself she arrived at the end of the aisle in front of the crowd of guests.

**Preacher has been talking for two in half hours**

"Do you Tae take Ga-Woon to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"The preacher directed to Tae.

"I do."Tae said with tears in her eyes as she put the ring on Ga-Woon's finger.

The preacher then turned to Ga-Woon and asked, "And do you Ga-Woon take Tae to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Ga-Woon replied as he put the ring on Tae's finger.

"Then with the power given to me within the country of Japan, I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride."The preacher said with a great smile as Ga-Woon removed Tae's veil and began to kiss her passionately licking her lips begging for entrance into her mouth. Tae sighed as she held him close.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

'Damn that took a long time._'_ Que-Min, Kun, and Ghoon-Hahm thought quietly.

**The Wedding Reception**

"I am so happy we are married now. But if you ever, I repeat ever try to cause a fight again so help me I will not have sex with you for 8 months." Tae scolded Ga-Woon as they sat at dinner eating their plated dinner with steak, baked potatoes, green beans, and red wine.

"Hey it wasn't my goddamn fault that Kun hired strippers when I told I didn't want any." Ga-Woon replied with begging eyes and in between bites of his steak. _"_And I said was sorry alright_."_

"Fine but next time you better kiss me longer and harder with a great time in bed as a married couple. Got it?"Tae said with an evil look in her eyes and a look of desire as well.

"Sure baby." As Ga-Woon leaned over and kissed her desperately.

**-Bonk, Bonk, Bonk- **

"What the HELL!"- Ga-Woon yelled.

"Who the hell is that?" Tae Screamed.

**The sound continued along with the sound of Ayumi laughing. Ayumi laughed as she hit her head thinking of how they were going to continue their session.**

**Daddy's Pixie- Dear God! For the Love of InuYasha! Just stop this! Jeeze people need their privacy too! I don't see you watchin' as me and my boyfriend….looks at Ayumi who nervously looks away OMFG! You've watched me? Pervert!**

**Ayumi- I'm no pervert!**

**Daddy's Pixie- Like hell you ain't! Go get another beta reader! And Lemon writer! walks out of house**

**Ayumi- OMG, don't leave me alone to deal with the readers. Not now, I need you to write the lemons. Damn you. DP.**

**Daddy's Pixie- Gives the Bird**

**Ayumi- Jaw Drop... You crazy bitch get yer ass back here. Don't leave me alone with those two.**

**Tae- Taps- Ayumi on shoulder… You must be that girl Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm talked about.**

**Ayumi- Uh Oh. Tries to sneak away. Pinned down by Ga-Woon.**

**Ga-Woon- I thought you promised to quit invading people's privacy.**

**Ayumi- Well you see I couldn't help it ya know how it is. You guys just look perfect for each other. Mutters--- That's only because I promised Ghoon-Hahm.**

**Tae- ---Blushes--- Ah thanks but don't think you can sweet talk yourself out of this one.**

**Ayumi- Damnit. Well fine let me just end the freaking chapter ya'll be happy after that right.**

**Tae and Ga-Woon- yep.**

**Ayumi-** and after a serious amount of love making Tae and Ga-Woon left for their honey moon,** ( which means I can't follow them, dang it.)**

**_Ayumi's Note: Don't worry folks. This brave author is working hard and had help from my friend, beta reader, and one who will be writing my lemons for the next chapter, Daddy's Pixie. Thanks for everything Daddy's Pixie, and anyone else who has stuck to my story. My form of perfection however is not so perfect so feel free to flame, compliment. and review my story. I love getting reviews._**

**_Until my next chapter._**

**_Ayumi gives an EVIL LAUGH and takes her bow._**


	5. A little fun after classes

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately there are times in life where things don't go our way. For instance I want to date a lot of hot guys and play with the boys in K2. However, I don't own K2 it is owned by the gifted Lee Young You, and they boys are just fictional characters. Frowns It isn't fair why are you making me say this… as Ayumi looks over at the sniper pointing a gun at her head…. Well any how back to the story…

Ayumi's Note: Hey everyone I got Daddy's Pixie to come back and help me with a special treat. Looks over her shoulder to make sure Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm aren't here. Special as in a lemon…. So please look for the sign saying lemon warning if you don't want to read it and skip to the end… Well I was able to write the rough draft and my beta reader, DP read it and altered my lemon making it better. But remember my ideals aren't perfect so R & R.

**Key: Thoughts 'thoughts' Dialogue "dialogue" Actions Bold typing**

_**Recap: Tae and Ga-Woon's wedding took place with a few bumps but a happy end to the chapter and myself getting caught and beaten up…**_

****

_**A Lover's Quarrel Chapter Five**_

****

**3 months later,3 more months till Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm tie the knot.**

**After Class Ghoon-Hahm is in his room trying to study**

'Damn, I can't concrete without thinking of Que-Min. What was that homework assignment the professor gave us again?'Ghoon-Hahm pondered._ '_I wonder if I can screw Que-Min in the next hour and taste her. Damn I really need to- to… You know what forget it I'll just fucking study this crap.'

'I really need to screw Ghoon-Hahm right now_.'_ Que-Min thought as she walked up to her fiancé's room with a feral smirk and a knock saying, "Sweetie how are you? Do you want some help with your schoolwork?"

"Yes, so get yer ass in here now." Ghoon-Hahm growled.

"Okay, don't screw yourself in the mean time." Que-Min replied walking over and putting her hands around Ghoon-Hahm's neck…

* * *

_**LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING!LEMON WARNING!LEMON WARNING! LE

* * *

**_

Que-Min leaned over to Ghoon-Hahm and gently placed her lips against his. Ghoon-Hahm gently sucked her lips, nibbling, slightly. Que-Min let out a sigh as he deepened the kiss as he groped her breasts through her t-shirt (That says 'I love sex').

**AN: DP- My God will you stop with that stuff? **

**Ayumi-…maybe…**

His thumbs moving around in circles, making her nipples harden. Que-Min's mews grew louder. His kiss grew more demanding and passionate.

Que-Min began to move her hands up his shirt trying to get as close to his body as possible.

Ghoon-Hahm, knowing what she wanted, broke the kiss and quickly took off his shirt. Then pressing his lips to hers, worked his way under her shirt and bra.

Que-Min moaned as she felt his rough hands caress her small bosoms. Ghoon-Hahm felt himself grow harder when he heard her moan. "Ghoon-Hahm!"

He squeezed them and rolled his thumbs over the nipples over and over. Suddenly, he ripped off her both bra and shirt.

Que-Min didn't even notice the ripped clothing as he trailed kisses and love bites all the way down to her erected nipples. She started to squirm as he sucked and bit one and caressing the one forgotten.

After "hours" of the intense "torture", Ghoon-Hahm trailed kisses to the other nipple and did the same. When he was satisfied with his work he trailed kisses back up to her neck.

Que-Min regained a shred of sanity when he started making his way up her neck. She flipped him over, smiling at his confused face. "It's my turn now." She said in a husky voice. "Don't worry this will be fun."

Que-Min nibbled and kissed his neck and trailed down to his belly-button. Unbuttoning the button of his pants with her mouth and dragging both boxers and pants down to his feet. Ghoon-Hahm moaned as Que-Min nibbled and bite all the way to his thigh.

"Que-Min!" He growled out. 'Fuck! What does she do to me! Dammit! The things I want to do to her!' As she began to suck and tease his aching balls. "Que-Min!" He moaned/growled again.

Que-Min smiled as she got the reaction she was looking for. She licked each ball before licking his throbbing member. Ghoon-Hahm's hiss to her that he liked what she did. Que-Min bobbed her head up and down his manhood.

Ghoon-Hahm's wrapped his fingers through her hair as she started to suck his dick. 'Oh Fuck! She's NOT gonna make me cum before her!' Ghoon-Hahm stopped her before he came and flipped her over. "Not right now." He moaned in her ear. His hand trailed down to her shorts and unzipped them and threw both thong and shorts off.

Ghoon-Hahm placed his hand at Que-Min's sacred spot. 'Oh my…Ah' "Do you want it Que-Min?" He asked. She whimpered. "That's not what I want to hear!" She whimpered again and moaned out a "yes". "Thought so." Ghoon-Hahm stuck his fingers into Que-Min and began a rhythm of thrusting in and out getting aroused by the noises of Que-Min.

"OH GOD, GHOON-HAHM I NEED YOU IN ME NOW!_" _Que-Min screamed as Ghoon-Hahm hit her sacred spot over and over again.

"Alright baby as you want it_." _Ghoon-Hahm said as he thrust his swollen member into Que-Min's body going in and out of her until both came over the edge and held each other after their trysts.

"My God that was the best lay I have ever had_" _as Que-Min laid her head on Ghoon-Hahm's sculpted chest.

"It sure was baby_."_ Ghoon-Hahm said with a smile and a deep kiss.

"Honey do you think that creepy girl, Ayumi is watching us?" Que-Min asked Ghoon-Hahm.

"I doubt it remember how she promised not to write any more sex scenes to insure our privacy. That and I think she is preoccupied with Kun for the evening or next few months." Ghoon-Hahm replied remembering the pact made in chapter two and chapter three's rendezvous.

"I guess you are right then where were we?"Que-Min said as she pulled Ghoon-Hahm back into a fierce deep kiss.

Then as he began to slam in and out of Que-Min, Ghoon-Hahm heard the crazy laughter of the girl named Ayumi and her friend and beta reader Daddy's Pixie.

"What the hell Que-Min quick look for them. They have been following us all this time." Ghoon-Hahm said with much needed release written all over his sweat drenched face.

"Huh, What don't stop Ghoon-Hahm" as Que-Min went into her orgasm taking Ghoon-Hahm down with her.

* * *

**Giving the brave (and crazy) Ayumi (aka. your darling author) and her friend, DP time to escape. **

**Me- That was freaking close. They almost caught us, didn't they? **

**DaddysPixie- Yep. But damn you for making me write and watch them do that.**

**Me-Well at least I got my lemon done thanks to you my dear friend? How are you feeling? **

**DaddysPixie- …Sobs… what have I created… Dear Kami I'm going to hell.**

**Me- Come on it ain't that bad and look on the bright side we can live for another day and laugh with each other, right. **

**DP- yeah I guess so. **

**Me- well at least we will look back and laugh at this.**

**DP- No we can't. I don't think we ever will be able to you idiotic pervert.**

**Me- Fine, …sticks out tongue… I'll finish the chapter for now.**

...But little did we know someone besides us was watching them… Someone we, even I the author didn't expect to appear again.

* * *

**AN: I'm leaving a little suspense for you my dear sweet readers to ponder. Who is the mystery guest/stalker? Send me **

**reviews and I may update a little faster so that you can find out. **

_**Ayumi's Note: Well okay folks I guess I want to get me replies almost receiving a severe and painful whooping from **_

_**Ghoon-Hahm so please review and if you flame be my guest I am not a perfect girl those only exist in manga and fairy **_

_**tales. Thanks DP for writing my lemon I appreciate it. And to my reviewers thanks for sticking with me.**_

****


End file.
